Athenodora
Athenodora is the wife of Caius and a prominent member of the Volturi. In Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, she is a co-leader of the coven, along with Sulpicia and Marcus. She is portrayed by Abbie Dunn in the second movie adaptation of Breaking Dawn. Biography Early life Athenodora was one of the oldest vampires in existence. She met Caius when he recently fled from the Romanian coven's attack that dominated his territory, and traveled with him until they met Aro and Marcus. Together, they formed the Volturi coven. After the loss of Marcus's mate and Aro's sister, Didyme, she and Sulpicia - Aro's wife - became prisoners in their tower, though they were accompanied by Corin, who frequently used her gift to make them feel content with their situation. She and Sulpicia rarely left the tower, even during important times of vampire history, such as the hunting of the immortal children. ''Breaking Dawn'' Athenodora only appears at the end of the Breaking Dawn, but plays no role in the action. In the book, it is mentioned that during the confrontation between the Volturi and the Cullens, that there appeared to be "two hooded figures, definitely women, flanked by two hulking bodyguards." These women were Sulpicia and Athenodora, and are often mentioned together. Throughout the confrontation, she and Sulpicia remain in the background while observing the occasion. In Alice's battle-vision, they are forced to watch their husbands get killed, but it is unknown if they would have survived if the fight had commenced. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' In the alternate story of Twilight, Athenodora is mentioned to have become co-leaders with Sulpicia and Marcus after the execution of her husband Caius and Aro. Physical description Athenodora is described as a drifting waifish figure with no special powers. She is fair-haired, and has the powdery skin and red eyes and wears a black cloak similar to the other Volturi leaders. In the movie, Athenodora's hair appears to be ashy-blond. Relationships Caius .]] Caius is Athenodora's mate. They met and began travelling together as nomadic couple before they formed the Volturi with Aro and Marcus. It is assumed she remains totally loyal to Caius. She remains in the tower, and is so closely guarded in Volterra she has become a prisoner. However, Corin is sent by Caius to keep her company. Corin's gift allows Athenodora to feel content and happy despite her prison-like circumstances. Athenodora stays in the tower and the few times she does leave, she never leaves without him and he has her heavily guarded, suggesting the two depend on each other. Sulpicia .]] Sulpicia is Aro's wife and Athenodora's company in the Volterra tower. The two of them spend the majority of their time together as they are both trapped in the tower in Volterra and well-guarded by the Volturi guards. Because of Corin's gift, however, they are content and perfectly at ease with their situaton. With Corin as part of their personal guard, the wives have never objected to their incarceration. Film portrayal ]] Athenodora is portrayed by Abbie Dunn in Breaking Dawn - Part 2, though her role is uncredited. Appearances * Breaking Dawn ** Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Mentioned in *''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires Category:Volturi Category:Breaking Dawn